I am Quebec
by GoldenDarknessSL
Summary: Quebec is the first province's personification. And Canada is her country. Even though their relationship isn't always easy, she tries her best to become his friend. No pairings yet. And Quebec is my OC in this fic. Enjoy c:
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there!  
**

_This is my second Hetalia FanFiction :) It's about a dream I had a few days ago, and I thought it would make a pretty good story ! _

_This is the story of Quebec who is searching for her country (Yes, Quebec is a woman in my story, shht), Canada and she tries to be good friend with him. Unfortunately, a lot of thing happens, and it's not always happy between the poor Quebec and the maple syrup-lover. _

_Apparently, a Quebec character did make an appearance in the comic strips, but I never looked at them.. so I'm not basing myself on this. I'm basing myself on sterotypes from there (I live in Quebec, so it's pretty easy, haha). Like they're grumpy people who loves poutine (I love poutine haha c:) and their province more than anything, wanting theQuebec to be a country on its own (Actually, I love my country (canada) more than my province, but, this is another detail we don't need to matter about... Well, let's go on with the story, shall we? _

_A Hetalia Fanfiction by GoldenDarknessSL_

_Disclaimer : I don't own Hetalia ; it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya._

Ps: Yes, this is from a Reader's POV.  


* * *

- Excuse me, can you tell me where the world building is?  
- The what?

I think I did ask at least a dozen of people where this building was, without any precise answer, or just no answer at all. All my efforts were in vain; I was about to miss my first World Meeting EVER. What will the other countries would think of me now?

I sighed, desperate, tired. Did I travel from Canada to United States for absolutely nothing? Of course not. I had to find a solution.

I sat on a bench and put my staircase on the ground, thinking about what I could possibly do.

« Think Quebec, think! What could I do, What could I do, what could I do...? »

I looked around to see if I could recognize someone. I knew what America, England and China looked like, but there were so many countries' personification I didn't know yet...

- Bloody hell, I'm late!

I suddenly heard a voice and lifted my head. A blonde man in a green army uniform, speaking with a British accent, ran just beside me. Was it England? I wasn't sure, but in any case, I had nothing to lose, and hurried to follow him, picking my staircase as I stood up. I ran and ran, passing by tall buildings and a whole lot of people who looked at us in a weird way, probably wondering why we were running like this in the streets. I followed the possible country until we arrived in front of a.. house?

"_No.. no way! No way the World meeting can be held here! I followed the wrong person!_"

Unsure of what to do, before the man could enter the place, I tapped his shoulder. When he turned back to me, he let out of the doorknob and looked at me.

- I'... I'm really sorry sir. I'm lost and I'm looking for the World Building. You see, I'm attending a meeting and..

I tried my best to speak English, with my thick French accent, since Quebec's first language is French.

I looked at the ground, feeling a little bit uneasy for asking the question for about a thirteenth time.

- Normally, it's held downtown, and only Countries' personification know... but anyway, the conference's here today. But to ask me this, are you, by any chance, a new country? Asked the British man.

- Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm sorry. I am the personification of Quebec, I'm a province inside Canada, I answered.

- Who?

- Canada !

He looked surprised for a second, and then pulled out his hand.

- Nice to meet you, miss. I am England. My real name is the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. But just call me England – or Britain.

I shook his hand.

- Nice to meet you.

In the end, it seemed that I wasn't mistaken. He really was England.

Realizing we were both late, he opened the door and led the way.

-So you're attending this meeting too? It's strange, normally only countries' personification are allowed to participate, he stated.

- I know, I'm aware of that, I answered grumpily, but I received a letter from my boss who asked me to come, so I suppose there must be a good reason.

We walked toward a huge kitchen where everyone was listening to an obnoxious American, while I kept talking about my situation with the British man.

-You know, now that I think about it, I thought only countries had human personifications. You must be a quite special, he said.

-Maybe...

- YO DUDE BRITAIN! You're late man! Said the United State's personification. And who's that chick? Did you bring your girlfriend?

- He's not my boyfriend!

- She's not my girlfriend, you git! Stop saying such nonsense! She's a guest who's attending this meeting!

- A guest? Repeated the American.

- I haven't seen you before. Are you a new country by any chance, darling? Asked a blonde-haired man wearing a bright blue uniform.

"_Judging by his accent, I assume he must be France..._" I thought.

- No, I'm not a country, I said for the second time this day. I am the personification of Quebec, a province inside Canada.

- Who? Asked everyone at the same time.

- Never mind.

- Ok dude, just so you know, I'm America!

"_I know who you are already..._" I said for myself.

- Welcome to the world meeting! Here we talk about the world's problems and how we can solve them ! Any questions?

There was a short silence, while I stared at the loud American, annoyed by his loud voice.

- Um yes, I have a question, actually..

I felt everybody's stare upon me, probably curious about what I could possibly ask.

- Where is Canada?

- Who? They asked again.

I didn't mind them and looked around me to see if I could find my country, until I saw a hand weakly raising up from under a tall, grey-haired man, whom, if I remembered correctly, was Russia.

I walked toward him, as nobody said a word, still fixing me.

- Hi there Russia. You're sitting on my country.

- Who are you talking about? He said with a huge smile on his child-like face.

I sighed. "_Why doesn't anyone remembers my poor country's name except me?"_ I asked myself.

I pulled the hand behind Russia, who stood up, apparently realizing he was sitting on something -or someone- the whole time.

- Oh, hello there _comrade_ Matvey. Didn't see you, said the Russian.

- N.. no it's alright.

I took a look at my country, from head to toes; wavy blonde hair with a long curl popping out, deep purple eyes hidden behind glasses, a beige winter coat with brown straps and brown boots. He was also holding a baby polar bear with both his hands.  
As he looked at me, I asked to myself : Why didn't I met this man before? He was the personification of my country, after all.

- I'm really glad to meet you, Canada ! I'm Quebec, one of your provinces. I hope we could be good friends in the future ! I introduced myself.

- N.. nice to meet you, he almost whispered as he smiled.

He was probably happy to see someone recognizing him.

- Dude, is she talking to a ghost ? I heard America said with a worried voice in the background.

"_Argh, damn you America ! Isn't Canada supposed to be your brother_ ?!"

- Shut it America. She's probably talking to someone you can't see, replied the British nation.

- Haha, yeah right. Like you with your imaginary friends? **HAHAHA**!

- They are NOT, IMAGINARY! Stupid wanker !

While America and England were arguing and teasing each other, I came back to my place at the large table, tapping the seat next to me, inviting the Canadian. I was really happy to finally meet him.

As I talked with him for a while, I noticed the other countries talking louder and louder, almost yelling. I recognized America and Britain who were still messing with each other, as well as France who joined them and heard some things like :

- SHUT UP TOMATO BASTARD!

- MAN UP OR I'LL BEAT YOU WITH MY PEACE PRIZE!

- AAAH GERMANY!

- Please everyone calm down !

- **EVERYONE SHUT UP** ! Yelled a certain blonde country with slicked, short hair.

- Germany? Asked everyone.

_"Germany? Alright. Another country whom I could remember the name."_

- Didn't you remember 've have a guest here?! And 've still have problems to solve and things to discuss! Don't run a'vay like you did at the past meetings. We have some important matters to talk about!

- I agree with Germany-San, added a shorter man with black hair and a white army uniform.

- Yes, you're right Germany. Let's talk seriously in this meeting for once, added England.

- Dude, Britain, don't play innocent, you were fighting with us barely a few seconds ago!

- You know _mon ami_, he is right!

- Will you shut up, you frog face?! I didn't ask anything of you!

- Anyway, this damn potato bastard could never be right !

- Hey _fratello_, calm down... Germany is a nice...

- SHUT UP VENEZIANO! I wasn't talking to you!

- Hey Romano, You shouldn't be yelling like this!

- Mind your own business, you tomato bastard!

And it went on like this, as I couldn't say anything but smile stupidly. I looked at Canada who didn't move nor speak at all since now, just holding his polar bear like if it was a normal thing to do.

- Hey, Canada, I asked. Are world conferences always like that? This whole thing's a freaking mess.

- Oh? Ah, yes they are, he laughed nervously. But I don't want to fight with them so I don't talk.

- But how the hell do they solve their problems if they always fight?

- I have no idea. I always solve my problems on my own, since nobody sees me. So I don't know.

I giggled. So, those guys (_and some girls)_ really were the world's countries' personifications? Fighting all the time like this? It made no sense at all. What a chance I had to have Canada's calm voice to soothe me, or else I would already have an headache. Looked like Germany was having one, judging by both of his hand holding his head in pain.

- Ok, Alright my dudes ! Let's call it a day! You can head to your room to rest if you want, but I will cook dinner, if you're hungry!

England sighed loudly and replied by :

- It's probably hamburgers again, isn't it?

- But **DUDE**, Britain! They're so tasty! Not like your burned pastries or whatever they are !

- First of all, they are **SCONES**! And second, they are WAY better than your fast-food trash! 

Meanwhile, I heard an Italian accent whined :

- I'd like to eat pastas...

I turned around to see the perso who just spoke ; a brown-haired man with a curl popping out of his head, beside his twin (_or was he..?_) who looked almost exactly like him, but his hair being a darker shade of brown. He even had the same curl than his brother (_again, were they brothers or..?_), but on the other side of his head.

I finally let out :

- Yeah, I agree, pastas would be good.

The country looked at me and opened completely his half-closed eyes, probably surprised somebody did agree with his idea.

- _Vee_ ! You like pastas too? That's great!

He gave me a big hug and pecked me on both cheeks, while his brother said he was an idiot, or something like that...

- Vee ! I'm Italy ! And this is my brother Romano! I hope we could be good friends!

I smiled and nodded. Italy seemed like he was the only one in a happy mood. All the other nations (_even his brother_) looked tired and mad from all the fighting. 

- I'm Quebec, by the way, I said to the Italian.

- I don't care,_ idiota,_ replied his brother.

- Oh shut it Romano, I wasn't talking to you, I answered.

- WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

- I said shut it, I repeated. Happy?

Romano was already getting on my nerves and I barely knew him. Great.

- Hey, Romano! This is no time to pick a fight with our guest ! I heard a voice coming over. 'Hola senorita, I'm Spain! It's really nice to meet you!'

The Spaniard offered me a hand, which I took because I thought it was a handshake, but he kissed it and let go of it. I felt my face heating up and tried to hide it, terribly shy.

- I..I'm Quebec...

- What are you doing tomato bastard ?! Don't a-flirt with her! Shouted the moody Italian.

- Oh, is she yours ? I'm sorry Romano, I didn't want to..

- NO SHE'S NOT MINE! Stop with your nonsense!

- Ah, don't take it personally, I was just joking! said Spain, smiling.

He then looked at me with his deep, beautiful green eyes. Yes, I had to admit, the Spaniard was really attractive, even though he wasn't really my type.

- What do you think, _senorita?_ He asked me.

- Oh? Huh, I wasn't paying attention, sorry, I apologized. What were you saying?

- Do you want to sit next to us for dinner ? He repeated.

- _Si! Bella,_ come and sit next to us! I would like to introduce you to my friend Germany! Added Italy.

I looked at Spain, and noticed Canada was once more, alone in a corner of the room.

- I'd like to guys, really, but next time, okay?

- No problem! Smiled the Spaniard.

- Oh.. ok _bella_, next time, _ve_!  
- As long as you stay away from me, it's alright, added Romano.  
- Same for me, I replied to him.

I waved goodbye to the trio and went back to my fellow Canadian friend. 

* * *

_And that is all for the first chapter :) What will happen with Quebec and Canada ? Will France rape everyone? (Uh, I don't think so..) _  
_Also, if you liked it, don't forget to follow/favorite and review, I would be really happy :) _

_Thanks for reading :)_ _and sorry if the charaters are too OOC or something, I'm doing my best :c_


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting the countries!

_Alright ! Chapter 2's here ! I'm having so much fun with this fic (especially with awkward moments) x) _  
_If it's confusing, just tell me and I'll try to fix it. Same thing if the characters are too OOC or if there's some spelling mistakes or stuff. _  
Well, enjoy :)

* * *

_I waved goodbye to the trio and went back to my fellow Canadian friend._

- Hey, Canadia, is everything alright? I asked.

The blonde looked up at me, surprised I came back to him, I suppose.

- Oh, yes. It's fine.

He looked at his polar bear. The poor man seemed so uneasy with all those loud people around.

- Hey, Quebec.. Can I ask you a question?

Curious, I smiled a little, and nodded.

- Why doesn't anyone ever remember who I am?...

Poor, poor Canada. I felt bad for him.  
I thought about it, not knowing what I could answer, and after a few seconds (which seemed hours) I finally let out:

- Maybe it's because you're too quiet?..

- But I love being quiet. I don't want to be like America. He doesn't even knows how to relax! Maybe he should try to once in a while..

I giggled. It was true that America didn't seem able to calm down, even for a second. But the complaining Canada made me smile even more. He was cute.

- You're absolutely right, Canada, I approved. You know, now that I met you and I'm able to join the meetings, you'll be sure that I'd never forget you. You're my country after all, aren't you? I smiled.

The man looked at me, eye-wided and blushing, not saying anything.

I knew what happened a few years ago, when my population tried to separate my province from Canada, and maybe it made him feel uneasy around me, but I wanted him to trust me. My people and myself weren't so bad,after all..

- Thank you.. He finally answered, smiling.

I smirked, took his hand and pulled him to the large table in the large kitchen of the large house of America. I sat down and Canada took the place beside me. I noticed a few countries had disappeared, like Germany, China and Romano (_he was such a pain anyway_)and probably others I couldn't remember. There were so many people, I didn't think I would be able to remember everyone's name. But, having this much people around me reminded me of a big family party. It was quite nice.

- Yo, dinner's ready! Shouted America.

Behind him was a large pile of hamburgers.  
Obviously.

- Don't forget the pastas! ~ Added the joyful Italian beside him, holding a plate filled with spaghetti.

- I don't have a choice but to eat this, do I?...

Somebody sighed to my left, and I noticed it was Britain.

- Aah, come on Britain, it's not so bad! I said, tapping his back.

- D..don't touch me! He replied, looking irritated.

- Aww, little Britain isn't much of a touchy person ? I teased him with a big grin across my face.

- I'm a gentleman, so I won't insult you, but stop being so annoying, please. No wonder you're related to this frog face.

- Aw, I'm sorry, I pouted. Hey, I know, you should make some of your cooking one day so I could taste it !

- You're really... You're really sure? He asked. You mean it?

- Uuh, yes? I don't know why you'd need to ask me twice, but yes, I do mean it. Is it that bad?

- Of course not!

- Yes it is! Dude, Quebec, don't eat his cooking, it's awful! I heard America said behind me.

-Shut it bloody idiot! It's way better than your thrash!

- No way dude! laughed the American.

- I swear, you two are really annoying, I let out, standing up to serve myself some food.

- What? They both asked at the same time.

I didn't answer and just picked two hamburgers and a plate of pasta and sat somewhere else. I felt bad for Canada, I would probably go to him later, but for now, those two were just getting on my nerves. 

- **Time skip-**

Time passed quickly as I was introduced to many countries like Switzerland, Liechtenstein, and the Baltic States, as well as the Nordics. They were all really nice, and being curious, I wanted to meet everybody, but I was a bit tired and was thinking about going to bed soon. Wanting to know where my room (_or just an empty room_) was, I started searching for America or England, knowing that if I could find England, then I would find America for sure.

- _Bonsoir Quebec(Good evening Quebec)_, I heard a voice behind me and recognized France.  
- _Bonsoir France. As-tu vu America?_ (Did you see America?)  
- _Il est probablement à l'étage. Viens, je vais t'y mener._ (_He's probably upstairs, come with me, I'll show you where it is_)

I followed the blonde man upstairs and recognized a loud laugh. America's for sure. I didn't know what he was doing to laugh like this, but at least I found him.

- Thanks France!  
- You're welcome darling! Honhonhon!

His laugh freaked me out, but I didn't say anything, and walked toward the American who was almost rolling of laughter on the floor. It made me smile to saw him like this.

- HAHAHAHA! Quebec you have to see this,dude ! Oh my god! HAHA !

I watched him still laughing, laying on the floor, and wondered what he was talking about, until he stood up, wiping his eyes from the tears of laughter and picked my hand, leading me to a room a few meters away. He opened the door to reveal a sleeping England with a moustache drawn on his face. I was surprised he didn't wake up with America laughing this loud, but couldn't help but to burst in laughter just beside the sleeping British. America put his hand on my mouth just in time and led me out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Barely a few seconds later, we could hear:

- BLOODY HEELL AMERICAAAAA!

And the said American laughing loudly again.

- HAHAHAHAHA!

- Hahaha! Hey America, all of this is pretty funny, but I was thinking about going to bed soon. Is there a room or something I could use for the night? 

The United States' personification stared at me, like if he was thinking about it, and answered: 

- I'm sorry.. usually we share the rooms in group of two or three since there's not enough for all of us.

- Ah.. oh well then... I'll find someone.. Thanks anyway!

And as I turned around, I bumped into a certain someone whose curl tickled my nose.

- Ah, good evening Canada! I said with a smile to my country.

- Oh, hello there Quebec.

- Hey, I'm...

- Hey bro, Quebec was searching for someone to share a room with her! Can you take her with you? Asked America with a big grin.

-** WHAT?**! Me and the Canadian said in a perfect sync, blushing.

- Haha, thanks bro! G'night!

And the American left us on this awkward situation. We didn't even dare looking at each other. We just waited like this for minutes, expecting the other to talk.

- So... we both began.

- Soooooo... guess I don't have that much of a choice, I guess...I said.

- I... I guess..

- So... where's your room? .. I asked, really shy.

- C... come with me, I'll show you...

I followed my friend downstairs and we walked in a large hall leading to a few rooms. His room was the last in the row. He opened the door and let me in, still holding his polar bear with his free hand.

- H..here..

First of all, there was only one bed. Great. And second... I looked at my clothes, and looked at Canada, my face painted in at least fifty shades of red.

- Uh Canada... could you... could you just get out for a sec..? I asked.

Looking at his face, he probably understood, and closed the door, without saying a word. I undressed myself, hoping there would be no one peeping from some random hole, and picked a large shirt and some shorts to put on for sleeping. 

Gosh, this was awkward. 

* * *

_Awkward moment to end this chapter :) Isn't this awesome ? Not as awesome as the awesome Prussia, of course. Well, hope you liked it :) I'm having fun with this story, I could write this for hours ^^ _

_See ya in the next chapter :)_


End file.
